Guilt
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: Namine sighed, whispering into his ear, 'You miss him, don't you.' 'Shut up,' Roxas hissed, almost instantly. [AkuRokuNami, shounenai, rated T for language]


Guilt

by Kyoto-chan

A/N: ...shoot me. NOW.

I think I'm the only person on who supports AkuRoku alongside Kaiora and RokuNami...-cries-

I BLAME THE FLASHBACK FROM WHEN ROXAS LEFT THE ORGANIZATION.

GEY VIBES, DAMMIT!

And now since I've been complaining to my KH-savvy friends, they've been trying to suck the gey out of me. XD

First KH(2) fanfic/drabble/oneshot/whatever! Please don't kill me if they're OOC! (Although bi!Roxas would probably be OOC already...-shifty eyes- -shot upon being heard-)

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, AkuRokuNami would be canon. But no, Tetsuya Nomura doesn't want a bi love triangle, so that's the way it'll be.

* * *

Namine stared at Roxas intently, ever since she had joined him in their little world. They were Nobodies. Nobodies joined with their others, no doubt.

They'd been meeting up a lot more often recently, ever since Kairi and Sora decided it was time to take their friendship to another level.

Roxas was just sitting on the non-existant floor, staring off into space. He hadn't even noticed Namine.

Namine walked over to his side and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, sitting at a ninety-degree angle from Roxas' position, her legs outstretched.

Roxas didn't respond, like he usually would when she tried to show him a little affection. He didn't even flinch a little.

Namine sighed, whispering into his ear, "You miss him, don't you?"

"Shut up," Roxas hissed almost instantly.

Namine took her head off Roxas' shoulder, her back still leaning on his arm.

"We can't do anything about it...he sacrificed himself to save your other..."

"I said shut up."

"Roxas. Listen to me. He saved Sora...in a way he saved you too."

Roxas was silent, no cold response to Namine's sympathy.

Namine felt him beginning to tremble.

"Why..." Roxas said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Namine turned around, looking at his face. A tears began to trickle down his cheeks, while he was biting on his lower lip. His eyes were covered by the shadows from his blond bangs, but it didn't take a genius to know his eyes were welling up with those salty drops of water. He didn't bother to even wipe them away. His mouth opened, and he began to speak.

"W-why...? He didn't have to..."

He was trembling even more.

"AXEL DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE FOR US!" Roxas sobbed angrily.

Then he began to laugh, still trembling. He began to wipe away his tears with his sleeves.

"Listen to me...I sound like a man crying over his dead lover..." he laughed, almost sarcastically.

Namine shifted to face him, and held up his face with her small hands, her blue eyes meeting with his.

"Roxas. He said you were the only one who made him feel like he had a heart."

Roxas laughed again, "But I never gave him a heart."

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, ROXAS! STOP BEATING YOURSELF UP OVER SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Namine yelled at him. "AXEL WANTED TO SAVE YOU! GODDAMMIT, YOU WERE HIS BEST FUCKING FRIEND! WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WOULD DO IF HE SAW YOU LIKE THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Roxas looked shocked. He hadn't even thought Namine was even capable of cussing, much less at him, for that matter.

He was speechless, his brain wandering over to that memory...

The night he left.

* * *

_"No one would miss me anyway," Roxas said coldly._

_Axel yelled back, "That's not true!"_

_His voice lowered down to a whisper._

_"I would."_

_Roxas turned around and walked towards the spiky red-headed man, hearing what he had whispered._

_"What...?"_

_"That's right! If anyone at all would miss you, it would be ME! Goddammit, Roxas, I may not have a heart, but this right now, it feels like my heart's breaking. Roxas...I discovered a heart wasn't needed to love...because that's what I feel for you. LOVE. Got it memorized?"_

_Axel grabbed Roxas by his shoulders and pressed his lips against the younger man's. It wasn't even ten seconds before Axel ended the kiss._

_An awkward silence grew between the two friends, the only thing emitting noise being the rain._

_Roxas couldn't look at Axel any longer, and just turned away from him._

_"Axel...I'm sorry."_

_

* * *

_

And then it happened. Namine took apart Sora's memories, and it ended up making Roxas lose all his memories of the Organization.

But he remembered everything.

Including that memory.

It hurt Roxas, having to tell his best friend - who had just confessed freaking LOVE to him - he was still leaving.

He said, his voice again barely above a whisper, "I wasn't just his best friend...to him I was more..."

He removed Namine's hands from his cheeks, and rested his head against her chest. Namine was slightly startled, but then put her arms around his head.

"Namine...I'm sorry...about making you angry..."

He lifted his head slightly, looking up at Namine's face.

"It's all right."

And with that, Namine kissed him.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

HOW. THE. HELL. DID. THIS. TURN. FROM. AN. AKUROKU. DRABBLE. INTO. AND. AKUROKUNAMI. ONESHOT.

My GOD, plot bunnies are evil!

Man, I guess the RokuNami in me refused to let Namine's feelings be unreturned and it made it into an AkuRokuNami. -shifty eyes-

R&R, onegai!


End file.
